Three Hidden Words
by vanillaScarlet
Summary: "Lihat aku, sekali saja." / YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Newbie. Chap2 is up! Sorry for late update... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Annoying Destiny

**Three Hidden Words**

**Main Cast: Super Junior's Sungmin, Super Junior's Kyuhyun**

**Warning: YAOI. KyuToria (just for a few chapters). DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Lalu, ini dikali dua dan—"<p>

DRRRRT

"—Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel putih itu ke telinganya. "Halo, Vic~"

Aku mendesah jengah. Pensil yang sedang kugenggam rasanya ingin kupatahkan sekarang juga mendengar nada manis yang Kyuhyun gunakan saat mengucap kata 'Halo, Vic'. Mencoba tidak mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Victoria di telepon, aku berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR matematika yang ada di depanku.

Tapi aku penasaran.

"Aku? Aku di rumah Sungmin, mengerjakan PR. Iya, matematika. Kau mau kuajari? Baik, aku tahu kau buta soal pelajaran ini—tidak, bukan begitu Vic, aku tidak mengataimu bodoh atau apa, aku hanya bercanda—oh ayolah, Victoria, tunggu—Victoria!"

Karena dia memanggil Victoria seperti itu, aku yakin _yeoja _itu marah dan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya nanar, dan sedetik kemudian dia menatapku.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan," Gerutunya sambil melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurku. Tidak bisa kubantah ada sedikit perasaan senang di dalam hatiku mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau pacaran dengannya kalau begitu?" tanyaku, sedikit menyindir.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian terkekeh. "Hanya aku yang tahu."

Aku mencibir. "Menyebalkan. Nah, habis dikali dua diapakan lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mengerjakan soal."

"YA! PR ini dikumpulkan besok! Kau mau aku dimarahi, hah?" seruku panik. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Iya iya, maaf. Aku tahu kau buta di pelajaran ini, jadi sudah tugasku sebagai master untuk membantu."

"Cish, kau percaya diri sekali." Ujarku dan ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti. Merasa ada yang salah, aku berhenti tertawa juga dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Er—itu… Saat kukatakan itu, Victoria marah. Tapi kau tidak." Katanya. Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Lalu?"

"Eh—kau mengerti humor, Minnie-yah. Tidak seperti Victoria, ck…"

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau pacaran dengannya kalau begitu? Dan Kyu, berhenti memanggilku Minnie. Aku ini _namja_ dan itu panggilan untuk _yeoja_, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau kan manis, Minnie-yah~" ucapnya menggoda.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Aduh, bagaimana kalau suaranya kedengaran? Dia akan tahu kalau aku—kalau aku—kalau aku menyukainya.

"A—apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat selesaikan soal ini!"

.~.~.~.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya tergenggam PSP yang layarnya masih gelap. Jangan bilang dia mau—

"Min, ayo _battle _Starcraft denganku!"

—mengajakku tanding _game_.

"Lagi?" keluhku.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'lagi'? Hari ini aku belum bermain denganmu."

"Iya, tapi—" kulirik kalender di sebelah lemari, "—hari ini kan malam Minggu? Biasanya kau ke rumah Victoria."

"Dia masih marah padaku gara-gara kemarin." Jawabnya singkat. Sepertinya dia tidak mau membahas hal ini.

"Oh, baiklah," jawabku akhirnya. "Tapi hanya sejam, oke? Aku lelah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk riang dan dia mengambil PSP putihku di atas meja dan menyodorkannya ke tanganku. "Ayo, cepat—eh, kau suka lagu-lagu Lee Jieun?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tadi mengacu pada lagu yang sedang kuputar di _tape recorder_. "Eh—iya."

"Lagu-lagunya keren, Lee Jieun itu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Victoria tidak menyukainya."

Hatiku memanas. Victoria, Victoria, dan Victoria. Kapan kau memikirkan Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Apa peduliku?" kataku ketus. "Cepat, aku harus tidur setengah jam lagi."

Kyuhyun menatapku bingung. "Bukannya sejam?"

"Waktu cepat berlalu! Ayo, mau tidak?"

"Iya, iya…"

Aku tahu di sepanjang permainan kami, Kyuhyun sering menatapku bingung karena perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tak memandangnya sama sekali. Kapan kau akan sadar tentang ini, Kyu?

.

Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Aku berbaring di ranjang, memejamkan mataku dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini sebelum tidur—tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benci bagaimana dia mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang sangat manis, aku benci bagaimana dia selalu mengingatnya kemanapun dia pergi, aku benci kenapa dia mencintainya, bukan aku!

Tunggu.

Aku terkekeh miris, mencoba menghadapi kenyataan. Ayolah Lee Sungmin, Victoria Song itu kapten pemandu sorak. Sedangkan kau? Hanya siswa biasa. Victoria Song itu primadona sekolah. Victoria Song itu anak orang kaya. Lee Sungmin hanyalah siswa biasa.

Dan perbedaan paling mendasar sekaligus paling penting, adalah…

Victoria Song adalah wanita. Dan kau, Lee Sungmin, adalah pria. Dan Kyuhyun, orang yang kau cintai, dia juga pria.

Aku membuka mataku dan mencoba menerima kenyataan. Kyu tidak mungkin balas mencintaiku. Karena aku ini _namja, namja_. Yeah, aku ini pria…

Perlahan, setitik airmata tumpah dari pelupuk mataku. "Dasar cengeng," gumamku lebih pada diri sendiri. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan meraih kertas HVS beserta spidol yang terletak di atas meja.

"Aku harap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya." Gumamku lagi sambil menulis di atas kertas itu. Setelah selesai, aku memandangi tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu dengan senyum. "Yeah, aku harap."

.

.

Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Kyuhyun menemaniku pulang—rumah kami memang bersebelahan sih, tapi dia selalu mengantar Victoria lebih dulu.

"Tumben kau pulang bersamaku. Kau masih bertengkar dengan Victoria?" tanyaku ragu. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia mau ke rumahtemannya, jadi aku pulang saja."

Aku menanggapi dengan mengangguk. Aku senang dia pulang bersamaku, tapi ada sedikit kecewa mengetahui dia sudah berbaikan dengan Victoria. Aku memang jahat~

"Aku sudah lama tidak pulang bersamamu, ya? Mampir ke Apgujeongdulu mau tidak? Ada _Game Center _yang baru dibuka disana. Ya, ya?"

Aku selalu luluh dengan nada manjanya ini. Pelan, aku mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

.

Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyang es krim stroberi yang memang kelihatan menggoda itu di depan wajahku. Menjaga gengsi, aku memalingkan wajah dan tetap memasang _tampang _cemberut. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

"Min, aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Iya kau sudah minta maaf, tapi aku belum memaafkanmu!"

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali~ Lagipula kesalahanku tidak sebesar itu—"

"Kau bilang meninggalkanku dengan _game-game_ itu selama empat jam bukan kesalahan besar?"

Yah, sekarang kami duduk di salah satu bangku taman di Apgujeong. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku selama empat jam untuk bermain game, dan sekarang dia berusaha membujukku dengan es krim stoberi bodoh yang menggiurkan itu. Huh! Memangnya aku bisa disogok dengan satu _cone _es krim apa? Paling tidak belikan aku tiga!

Aku masih memasang wajah cemberutku. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Min, ayolah. Jangan bersikap kekanakan."

"Siapa yang bersikap kekanakan?" kataku sebal.

"Kau," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Ini, mau tidak es krim-nya?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Ya sudah,"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan es krim itu ke mulutnya. Aku membulatkan mataku panik.

"Iya, iya! Aku maafkan! Jangan makan es krim-nya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyerahkan es krimnya padaku. Aku mengambilnya cepat dan mulai menjilatinya dengan muka masam.

"YA! Jangan tertawa!" Hardikku. Tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai airmatanya keluar. Kesal, aku menendang tulang keringnya.

DUK

"ADUH!"

"Makanya, berhenti tertawa."

Kujilati es krim itu sehingga tinggal _cone_-nya saja. Di sampingku, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menahan tawanya—menurutku. Sekilas, kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan, iya kan?

Aku mendapati hatiku sedikit senang saat sadar kami seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Meskipun hanya 'terlihat seperti', tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku berharap lebih?

"Sungmin. Sungmin!"

Aku menoleh kaget. Rupanya dari tadi aku melamun… "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di depan kami. "Itu Victoria. Sepertinya dia pulang lebih awal. Aku duluan ya? Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Dah!"

Dasar _namja _tidak sopan. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untukku bicara! Aku meremas potongan _cone _yang tersisa sampai remahannya mengotori seragam sekolahku. Melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Victoria sambil melambai bersemangat, lalu merangkul pundaknya saat berjalan… Mungkinkah aku memang tidak boleh berharap lebih?

Kuawasi punggung Kyuhyun sampai ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang, dan bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Kulangkahkan kakiku lunglai. Aku merasa tenagaku habis. Pikiranku kacau sekali dan sejujurnya aku sedikit heran bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tiba berada di kasurku di rumah dengan pikiran sekalut itu.

Pandanganku menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Triplek putih itu seperti menjadi sebuah layar bioskop yang sedang memutar saat-saat manisku dengan Kyuhyun… bagaimana dia mengajariku matematika, tawa _evil_-nya saat berhasil mengerjaiku, senyumnya, mata obsidiannya yang teduh—semua hal yang mengingatkanku tentang Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba gambar di layar berganti. Masih menampilkan gambar Kyuhyun, tapi itu adalah saat-saat yang paling tidak ingin aku ingat seumur hidup—Saat Kyuhyun menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Victoria, saat Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu—

—Tes.

Sial. Airmataku jatuh lagi. "Cengeng," gumamku lagi. Aku seperti bukan _namja _saja.

Tapi tunggu…

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin dilahirkan sebagai _namja _begini… kalau tahu aku akan dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun…

Oh, betapa bencinya aku dengan takdir sekarang.

.

**TBC**

.

.

P.S: Ah~ saya bawa cerita baru dengan cast KyuMin... lagi! XD

Yang udah baca Let Me Love You, ngasih review, jadiin favorite story dan author, nge-alert author... TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *bow

Saya benar-benar terharu, padahal saya baru di ffn ini, tapi responsnya benar-benar bagus. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya!^^

Oh iya, untuk yang meminta sekuel Let Me Love You akan saya usahakan^^ Tapi mungkin sedikit lama, soalnya saya mau fokus ke fic ini dulu hehe

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Ini balasan review di fic Let Me Love You^^

.

**- Baby-ya: **Endingnya saya memang kepikiran begini T_T Minnie juga mencintaimu *eh* Iya sekuel diusahakan ya^^

**- Princess kyumin: **iya end :( sekuelnya ditunggu aja ya^^ diusahakan...

**- rikha-chan: **iya cuma segitu, hehe. iya kenapa minppa? karena saya maunya begitu hehehe *evillaugh* #plak

**- aniya1004: **sekuel diusahakan ya^^

**- vainvampire: **nyesek? hehe... sekuelnya ditunggu aja ya, diusahakan...

**- Cindy Cloudy-Petals: **Gantung banget? O.o Sekuelnya ditunggu ya^^

**- sungyoungpark: **iya, serius end ._. lanjutannya diusahakan ya hehe. Oh iya? saya liat google translate sih hehehe *buka aib* terima kasih koreksinya ya^^

**- KyuLie Minnie: **Sekuelnya ditunngu ya^^ Wah? Ga bisa tidur? *nyanyiin KyuLie lagu nina bobo* #eh Makasih ya^^

**- Hyeri: **Sekuelnya ditunggu aja^^

**- Cho yui chan: **Ga puas ya? :( Sekuelnya ditunggu okeeh~~ :D

**- lee sungna min: **iya disini broken kyumin hehe. Okee sekuelnya ditunggu yah~^^

**- cuneh: **ehm... poor ming T_T

**- Park Min Rin: **iya emang sengaja gantung gitu... sekuelnya ditunggu aja ya^^

**- aiko okinawa: **sekuelnya ditunggu aja ya? feelnya beneran kerasa? terima kasih :) HaeMin? Hehe...

**- KyuminMin: **Tapi slight doang kan SeoKyu nya? Hehe~ Lanjutannya diusahakan ya^^

**- Netani: **Bukan jahat chingu, tapi kan Kyu-nya engga tau. Makasih udah di fave ya^^

**- lee hyuri: **oke sekuelnya diusahakan ya^^

**- Lee HyeSang: **Sekuelnya ditunggu ya? ^^

**.**

Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, JEONGMAL GOMAWO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU yang udah nyempetin baca dan review fic Let Me Love You dan yang udah baca fic ini^^ Review-review itu SANGAT BERHARGA buat saya :)

So... mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Just Once

**Three Hidden Words**

**Chapter 2: Just Once**

**Main cast: Super Junior's Sungmin, Super Junior's Kyuhyun**

****Warning: YAOI. KyuToria (just for a few chapters). DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ! I've warned you~****

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Aku menatap wajahku di cermin dan berdecak kesal. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dalam semalam wajahku bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Pantas saja tadi pagi teman-temanku di sekolah menatapku aneh.<p>

Mataku dihiasi kantung mata kehitaman karena tidak tidur semalaman—dan karena menangis terus terusan. Aku merutuki diri sendiri karena ini, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menangis seperti _yeoja _saja sih? Aku jadi sedikit curiga jangan-jangan aku ini _yeoja_ yang terperangkap di tubuh _namja_.

Namun kemudian aku teringat alasan mengapa aku menangis semalaman. Orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun…

"_Haish_," keluhku. Kutepuk-tepuk kedua pipiku sedikit keras. "Jangan diingat-ingat lagi! Cukup tadi malam saja kau bertingkah seperti orang gila. Kembalilah normal, Lee Sungmin," gumamku.

"Lee Sungmin, _fighting_!"

DRRT

Kuambil ponsel putihku dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

**From: Cho Kyuhyun**

_**Aku ke rumahmu sekarang.**_

Aku melenguh. Mana bisa aku melupakannya kalau begini?

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

_**Tidak boleh!**_

Tidak sampai semenit setelah aku membalas pesan itu, pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang ponselnya sambil mengangkat alis. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Sungmin, kau jahat sekali…" katanya pura-pura sakit hati.

Aku mendengus. "Siapa yang jahat?"

Kyuhyun setengah berlari ke kasurku dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya di atas spring bed berseprai putih itu. "Kau. Masa ke rumahmu saja tidak boleh."

"Tapi kau tetap datang meskipun aku larang, 'kan? Jadi apa gunanya meminta izin kalau begitu?" gerutuku kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Maaf." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau tahu Min, aku lelah sekali hari ini."

"Tentu saja kau lelah, pasti kau mengantarkan Victoria kemana-mana kan?" sindirku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu… terlihat hambar.

Memutuskan untuk tidak membahas Victoria, aku kembali menekuni apa yang sedang kulakukan sebelum Kyuhyun datang—meratapi wajahku yang terlihat mengerikan. Dan sebenarnya oknum yang membuat wajahku seperti ini adalah orang yang sedang berbaring di ranjangku sekarang!

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa kantung mata mengerikan itu hanya akan bertahan sehari, aku beranjak dari depan cermin. Teringat akan PR biologi yang harus dikumpulkan besok, aku berjalan ke rak buku. Tidak sengaja pandanganku tertumbuk ke kasur, tempat Kyuhyun sedang berbaring—oh, sepertinya dia tertidur sekarang, karena kelopak matanya tertutup dan nafasnya terdengar teratur…

Oh, astaga. Ada apa denganku? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya melihat Kyuhyun tertidur seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat.

Aku berjalan pelan, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat damai dan polos, berbeda 180 derajat dengan saat dia sedang terbangun. Jariku melayang menelusuri lekukan wajahnya. Saat melihat wajah ini, aku selalu teringat senyum jahilnya, tawanya, sorot matanya…

Dan aku teringat juga bahwa semua ini bukan milikku. Senyumnya bukan untukku, sorot matanya juga bukan untukku. Aku mendesah berat. "Maukah kau melihatku, sekali saja?" bisikku halus, tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat aku seperti kau melihat Victoria sekarang, sekali saja." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku tersenyum sedih. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan kembali pada niat awal, mengerjakan tugas biologi. Sambil membuka buku biologi, mencari halaman tempat aku menandai PR-nya, aku melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap.

"Sekali saja." Gumamku pelan.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di meja? Pantas saja badanku pegal-pegal semua. Aku melenguh pelan dan menggeliat, bangkit dari posisiku sekarang.

Srek.

Eh?

Siapa yang menyelimuti aku? Jangan bilang—

Aku menoleh cepat ke kasur. Kosong.

Kyuhyun? Dia yang menyelimuti aku?

Bibirku melengkung ke atas memikirkan hal itu, tapi cepat-cepat kutepis pemikiran konyol itu. Kyuhyun yang aku kenal bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu, dia akan mendokumentasikan orang yang tertidur di depannya dalam foto alih-alih menyelimutinya.

"Pasti _eomma_ yang menaruh selimut ini," gumamku meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Kulirik jam di atas meja. Pukul 5 pagi. Dengan langkah berat aku membuka tirai jendela, dan melihat Kyuhyun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama di sebrang jendelaku. Hei, aku sudah bilang bukan rumah kami bersebelahan?

Kyuhyun melambai, dan kubalas dengan senyuman tipis. Tangan Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di meja sebelah jendelanya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Mataku menyipit. Apa yang mau dia perlihatkan? Alisku terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, "Aku mengerti kau baru bangun tidur, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan bereaksi selambat ini." Aku mengangkat alis lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih? Jangan merusak mood-ku pagi-pagi begini!"

Kyuhyun mencibir, lalu tersenyum mencurigakan. "Cek ponselmu."

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja, dan ternyata ada pesan dari Kyuhyun. Begitu kubuka, isinya adalah… fotoku yang sedang tertidur!

Foto ini jelas-jelas diambil tadi malam. Mata yang tertutup, mulut yang sedikit membuka… aku beruntung tidak ada cairan yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Aku mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi kusen jendelanya, dan melihat pandangan tajamku dia malah tertawa lebih keras!

Aku meraih pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melemparkannya pada kepala Kyuhyun. Tepat sasaran! Aku tersenyum menang kala melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku benar 'kan? Bukan dia yang menyelimutiku tadi malam.

.

.

Kububuhkan tanda titik di akhir kalimat dengan perasaan lega. Kau tahu betapa malasnya piket? Menulis agenda dan lain-lain… ah, sebaiknya kuserahkan agenda ini ke ruang guru dan pulang. Aku lelah sekali…

Sambil sesekali menguap, aku berjalan ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan agenda dan melangkah pulang. Kuambil ponselku untuk mengecek jam berapa sekarang, dan aku mendapati ada satu pesan masuk dari adikku, Sungjin.

**From: Lee Sungjin**

**Hyung_, jangan lupa mampir ke toko buku!_**

"_Aish_!" umpatku kesal. Aku baru ingat tadi pagi Sungjin memintaku membelikannya serial komik terbaru, entah apa namanya. Memang aku ini sering diminta membelikan ini-itu karena sekolahku berada didekat Apgujeong. Huh! Apa aku beralih profesi dari pelajar menjadi kurir?

Di tengah perjalanan ke toko buku, aku melewati taman yang kudatangi dua hari yang lalu bersama Kyuhyun. Aku jadi teringat saat dia menawarkan es krim padaku dan aku menendang tulang keringnya. Memikirkan saat-saat itu, membuatku tersenyum tipis karena aku juga mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menggandeng Victoria saat itu dan apa yang kulakukan malamnya.

Tes.

Aku memang cengeng, akui saja.

Tes.

Lho?

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Aku menengadah dan mengerjap saat setetes air memasuki mataku. Kristal bening itu jatuh semakin banyak, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hujan!

Setengah berlari aku menyusuri jalanan Apgujeong, sambil sesekali menengok kanan-kiri memastikan toko buku belum terlewat. Sesampainya di toko buku, aku merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan dengan jari dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu tokonya.

Buru-buru aku memasuki toko buku dan mencari-cari komik pesanan Sungjin. Melihat diluar hujan masih cukup deras, aku mengambil salah satu novel yang terbuka dan membacanya sedikit.

Saat hujan sudah sedikit reda, aku keluar dari toko buku. Di depan etalase kaca toko buku, aku terdiam. Aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang familiar muncul dari perempatan sedikit jauh di depanku, sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil bertautan tangan dengan seorang _namja_. _Yeoja_ itu Victoria… tapi _namja_ di sampingnya bukan Kyuhyun! Aku yakin itu bukan Kyuhyun, meskipun mataku sedikit minus, mana mungkin aku salah mengenali sahabatku sendiri?

Mataku menyipit saat melihat _namja_ itu mengecup bibir Victoria singkat. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin saja namja itu kakak atau adiknya, tapi tidak mungkin bila salah satu dari kemungkinan itu mengecup bibirnya kan?

Kulihat Victoria tersenyum pada _namja_ itu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat itulah, matanya bertemu pandanganku. Aku tersentak, Victoria membelalakkan matanya. Buru-buru aku berjalan cepat melewatinya seolah tidak melihat apa-apa.

Di halte bus, aku mencengkram erat plastik berisi komik pesanan Sungjin. _Yeoja_ itu, dia selingkuh di belakang Kyuhyun? Apa aku harus memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang ini? Kalau kuberitahu, Kyuhyun mungkin akan sakit hati lalu marah pada Victoria dan berujung dengan putusnya hubungan mereka…

Ah. Kau jahat, Lee Sungmin.

Tapi kalau aku tidak memberitahunya, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja dan tetap dalam status kekasih dengan Victoria, entah untuk berapa lama.

Dengan perasaan bimbang, aku duduk di bangku bus dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela. Mataku menatap kosong ke jalanan yang ramai, berharap menemukan jawaban apa aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Pilihannya adalah: Aku memberitahu Kyu, lalu dia akan sakit hati dan putus dengan Victoria. Atau aku tidak memberitahu Kyu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja termasuk status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tetes-tetes air membasahi jendela bus, tanda hujan turun lagi. Aku memerhatikan butiran air yang turun perlahan-lahan, mendesak titik-titik air di bawahnya ikut turun bersamanya. Kuhembuskan nafas berat, menimbulkan uap tipis di jendela.

Turun dari bus, hujan sudah berhenti lagi, menyisakan bau khasnya yang menurutku cukup menenangkan. Aku sampai di rumah, dan setelah memberikan komiknya pada Sungjin aku menaruh tas di kamar lalu melirik ke seberang jendela.

Melihat jendela itu, mau tidak mau aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun meringis setelah kulempar pulpen, namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

Aku tertegun. Kalau aku memberitahunya soal yang kulihat di Apgujeong tadi… apa Kyuhyun masih bisa tertawa seperti itu?

Kurasa tidak.

Aku menarik nafas lelah. Lee Sungmin, kurasa kau telah tahu jawabannya.

.

Esok paginya saat akan berangkat sekolah, aku terkejut melihat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Melihatku yang keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis, "Pagi."

Ragu-ragu aku membuka pagar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, matanya menatapku heran. "Bukannya kita memang berangkat sekolah bersama sejak kecil?"

Ganti aku yang menatapnya heran. "Hanya sampai kau berpacaran dengan—"

"Hei!" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku cuma ingin kembali ke rutinitas, oke?"

"Oke, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Atau kau tidak mau berangkat bersamaku lagi?" katanya (pura-pura) sedih. _Aish_! Dasar anak ini!

"Bukan begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan Vic—"

"Stop!" potong Kyuhyun lagi. Aku memandangnya bingung. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah, lalu mengecek jam tangannya. "Er—sudah siang. Ayo jalan kalau kau tidak mau terlambat."

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung bingung. Sadar ditinggalkan, aku berjalan cepat dan menyejajarkan diri dengan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari sebab kenapa dia bersikap aneh pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya, risih dipandangi seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum simpul, "_Ani_. Hanya saja… kau aneh."

"Aku aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau lebih aneh."

"_YA_!"

.

.

Yeoja itu menyerahkan agendanya padaku. "Ini, tolong kau berikan ke Kyuhyun ya Sungmin-ssi. Hari ini gilirannya, tapi aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

Aku mengangguk. "Oke."

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Gomawoyo, Sungmin-ssi."

Aku balas tersenyum. "Ne, Jieun-ssi."

Setelah Jieun pergi, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Kyuhyun dimana sih? Sejak bel pulang sekolah, aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun mengisi agenda, tapi dia malah menghilang. Ck!

Kurogoh kantung seragamku, mengambil ponsel dan menekan sederet nomor yang sudah kuhafal diluar Kepala. Terdengar nada sambung sebelum suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar dari seberang sana, "Halo?"

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Hei!" kataku tak sabar. "Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini giliranmu mengisi agenda! Apa kau mau kabur, hah? Kau dimana?"

Kudengar tawa kecil Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau dimana, hah? Jawab pertanyaanku atau—"

"Atau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu dia tertawa lagi. "Oke, baiklah. Aku di atap gedung sekolah."

"Tunggu aku di situ! Jangan kemana-mana, arasseo?"

Aku berlari ke atap sekolah, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dan membuka pintu yang menuju atap sekolah sedikit keras. Kyuhyun, yang sedang berdiri di batas gedung, menoleh kaget.

"Ya! Kau bisa membukanya pelan-pelan 'kan? Kalau aku jatuh ke bawah bagaimana?" ujarnya berlebihan. Aku memeletkan lidah. "Tidak akan. Dindingnya tinggi kok."

"Dindingnya tinggi untukmu, tidak untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau 'kan pendek."

Mataku membulat kesal. "_Ish_!" aku menyerahkan agenda itu padanya dengan kasar. "Cepat isi!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Iya, iya."

"Huh!" kataku sebal. "Seharusnya aku membuka pintu keras-keras saja, biar kau kaget dan jatuh ke bawah!"

Hening. Aku menunggunya membalas perkataanku, tapi dia diam.

"Hm," gumam Kyuhyun setelah beberapa detik. "Mungkin lebih baik begitu."

Mendadak aku merasa bersalah. "Hei, maksudku bukan begitu…"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Tapi tawa yang ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tawa ini terasa… hambar.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, tenang saja."

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari semen, dan mulai mengisi agenda. Aku berjongkok, menyejajarkan pandanganku dengan matanya. Risih dilihat seperti itu dua kali, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Kau aneh." Jawabku.

"Hm." Kyuhyun kembali menggoreskan pulpennya mengisi agenda. Aku menepuk pundaknya, dan dia kembali menatapku. "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kau aneh hari ini?"

Kyuhyun diam menatapku. Aku terkesiap. Sorot matanya… membuatku merasa sakit.

"Iya, sudah kau katakan padaku tiga kali."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu aneh begini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan melanjutkan mengisi agendanya.

Kesal, aku menarik agenda dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya minta penjelasan. Kyuhyun melenguh. Mata tajamnya terarah padaku.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?" ujar Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya meninggi. "Tadi kau menyuruhku menulis agenda dan sekarang kau mengambilnya lagi?"

"Aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" kataku keras Kepala.

Kyuhyun menatapku sengit, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Urusanku!"

"Urusanmu? Kenapa jadi urusanmu? Kau hanya sahabatku, tahu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin lebih dari 'hanya sahabatmu'?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

P.S.: Hiaaaaaa mianhae lama banget update-nya T_T Soalnya... ah, pokoknya saya minta maaf! *bow 90 derajat* saya bener-bener malu masih jadi newbie updatenya telat... TT_TT

Maaf banget banget ya chingudeul, baru update sekarang hiks

Ah, yang kemarin udah baca part 1-nya dan ngasih review, terus yang jadiin favorite story, favorite author, nge-alert story ataupun authornya... saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *nangis terharu*

Saya sampai habis kata-kata buat mengekspresikan rasa terima kasih saya *lebay

Oke, ini balasan review di chapter 1^^:

**- Park Min Rin**: Tenang aja, ga akan lama-lama kok *wink* KyuMin punya saya juga lhoo~ *ikut dibakar* Iya ini chap 2 nya udah yaa^^

**- Akira Kou**: Annyeong Kou~^^ Iya? Feel-nya kerasa? Syukurlah... Iya Kou, ini udah lanjut yaa^^

**- anon**: *nyanyiin lagu nina bobo lagi* oke deh~ ditunggu aja yaa^^

**- naeminnie**: endingnya kyumin bukan ya? *purapura mikir* #plak saya juga masukin buat keperluan cerita aja kok *eh* mian ga bisa update asap T_T tapi ini udah lanjut yaa^^

**- Hyeri**: Asiik~ *joget* Ini udah lanjut ya chingu^^

**- Baby-ya**: ga akan lama-lama kok minni disiksanya, tenang aja chinguu^^ Happy ending? Ehm *batuk* hiks mian ga bisa update asap...

**- kimhyena**: emang kyu ga peka hahaha *ketawaevil* ini udah lanjut ya chingu^^

**- EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**: Iya, kasian :( *yang bikin ceritanya siapa* Ini udah lanjut ya^^

**- choco momo**: ringan? seringan kapas kah? #plak ini udah update yaa chingu^^

**- diictatorlove**: padahal kue juga gapapa kok *wink* ga kok chingu, kalau GS ga sesuai ntar sama jalan ceritanya XDXD ah mian ga bisa update asap hiks T_T

**- Minnie Trancy**: sip udah lanjut ya chingu^^

**- Rima KyuMin Elf**: ini udah lanjut chingu^^

**- Winter Boy**: Ayoo apa three hidden words-nya? kekeke~ Mian ya ga bisa dilanjut cepat T-T

**- Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie**: Kurang suka crackpair? Saya juga sih, tapi asal castnya Umin ga apa apa *semangat berkobar* Hiee mian chingu, ga bisa update sekilat kinclong (?) hiks...

**- nene**: ntar ada kok *wink*. seseorang itu...

**- Dina LuvKyumin**: Erm... happy end ga ya? XDXD #plak tante-tante? O.o Ah mian ga bisa update kilat...

**- Chikyumin**: Udah dilanjut ya chingu^^

**- WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK:** Nenek? Victoria masih muda lhoo, chingu^^ Em, menurut saya sih Kyu cocok sama Sungmin, hehe. Kalau chingu ga suka ga apa-apa kok, kesukaan orang kan beda-beda^^ Maaf ya chingu, saya ga bisa ngapus cerita ini soalnya banyak readers yang nunggu lanjutannya :D Kalau chingu ga suka mending ga usah baca deh^^

**- CharolineElf**: Ga akan lama-lama kook *wink* Udah lanjut chingu^^

**- Mailani GD-lovers**: Iya! Ayo Umin! *angkat pompom* #eh siip deh chingu, ini udah lanjut yaa^^

.

AH! Sekali lagi saya ucapkan beribu ribu terimakasih sama yang mau baca ff ini, ngereview, ngefavorite, alert... Saya terharuu *usep ingus*

Jeongmal gomawoyo, thank you, arigato gozaimasu, terima kasih :D

Fic ini masih banyaak banget kekurangannya, saya sadar... maka dari itu saya butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun dari chingudeul :)

So... Mind to review?^^

.

ps: Readers ada yang mau nonton Supershow 4 Jakarta?


End file.
